robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian J. Mason
Brian J. Mason - also known by the alias "Largo" - is the primary antagonist of the Bubblegum Crisis anime. Originally a major executive of the GENOM Corporation, he found himself coming into conflict with the Knight Sabers and was seemingly killed by them. However, he would return to life (twice) in a bid to not only destroy the Knight Sabers, but to threaten all of humanity by bringing all Boomers under his control in order to take over the world. History As Mason Ten years before the events of the original Bubblegum Crisis OVA, Mason was tasked by GENOM's CEO Quincy to obtain all of the Boomer research material held by Katsuhiro Stingray, the scientist who had invented the Boomer to begin with. When Dr. Stingray attempted to defend his work, Mason murdered him and stole it. By 2032, Mason had risen to the position of Assistant Director of GENOM, but he was determined to have it all by usurping Quincy. Under Quicy's orders, he organised numerous attempts to acquire resources and technology to create a satellite jamming system, allowing GENOM to gain control of several orbital weapons platforms which they could use to spy on other nations and destroy them at will. His scheme is thwarted by the Knight Sabers and he personally battles against Sylia Stingray in his own Hard Suit. Mason is killed by Sylia and that is believed to be the end of him. However... As Largo A year after his supposed death, Mason reappears under the pseudonym "Largo". Somehow, he has transferred his consciousness into a Boomer body, assuming a new identity and attempting to usurp control of GENOM once again. He once again rises to the position of Assistant Director and secretly plots not only to take revenge against the Knight Sabers, but to "awaken" the Boomers and make them capable of independent thought. In order to destroy the Knight Sabers, Largo constructs his own group of fake Knight Sabers from Boomer parts and sends them out into Mega-Tokyo to ruin the real Knight Sabers' reputation. With his enemies being hounded by the AD Police, Largo focuses on obtaining the same satellite technology that Quincy had reached for, intending to use it to destroy the city. When he confronts Quincy, he is able to hack the CEO's Boomer bodyguards and takes control of them, ordering them to kill him. It turns out that Quincy had already fled GENOM HQ and left behind a Boomer replica, suspecting Largo's treachery. Shortly after, Largo is attacked by Priss Asagiri after the fake Knight Sabers have been destroyed. Largo transforms into a hideous combat mode and attacks Priss, but Priss is equipped with a new modified Hard Suit and manages to damage Largo severely. The damage that the Boomer Largo sustains causes him great pain, proving that Boomers are truly alive. When the other Knight Sabers arrive to back Priss up, Largo attempts to destroy them all by taking control of a satellite laser and firing on GENOM Tower. Nene is able to hack the satellite, however, and while she is not able to stop the laser from firing, she scrambles its targetting system so that the beam only hits Largo. Largo manages to survive the blast and mocks the Knight Sabers as he charges his mouth-cannon, but he is then suddenly shot through the head by Leon McNichol of the AD Police. Largo then loses his footing and plummets out of a gaping hole in the room left by the satellite laser. As Largo falls to the bottom of the tower, Sylia muses over his demise: "Frail humans need not fear anything more...Brian J. Mason". Boomer Revolution In the Bubblegum Crash OVA, Largo has returned yet again four years after his last encounter with the Knight Sabers. Throughout the first two chapters of the OVA, he works behind the scenes plotting to "awaken" Boomerkind by obtaining a new kind of AI program developed by the Zone Corporation. He first employs the Illegal Army, a group of hi-tech mercenaries, to steal the component chips for the new AI, but they are defeated by the Knight Sabers. Next, he employs the disgruntled Zone Corporation scientist Doctor Yuri who worked on the ADAMA Project to take control of the operation and harvest all of the data on ADAMA so that Largo can develop a virus that will corrupt every Boomer in Mega-Tokyo. While ADAMA is destroyed and Yuri is killed, Largo still obtains all of the data he needs to proceed with his plan. In the third episode ''"Meltdown", ''Largo spreads his virus across Mega-Tokyo and begins the Boomer Revolution. While the Knight Sabers and AD Police are kept busy by Boomers going berserk all over the city, Largo has taken control of a nuclear-powered boring machine and is tunnelling his way towards a nuclear reactor located beneath Tokyo Bay, intending to breach it and destroy not just Japan but threaten all of civilization. After destroying a massive composite Boomer, the Knight Sabers notice the strange activity occurring underground and investigate. They catch up with the tunnelling machine and Largo reveals himself at last, or rather 'himselves'. Three Boomer copies of Largo appear with the real one located within the boring machine. Priss, Linna and Nene battle against Largo's three Hyper-Boomers while Sylia confronts the maniac himself. When she finds him, he is suspended in a tank of fluid and he attempts to convince her to join him in his crusade against humanity. Sylia blasts open Largo's tank and he transforms into a grotesque, deformed body that sprouts tentacles that attach to Sylia's Hard Suit and start to influence her mind. While Sylia's mind is linked with Largo, Priss, Linna and Nene are busy fighting Largo's Hyper-Boomers which all possess synthetic copies of Largo's brain and are driven by his consciousness. The three Boomers attempt to link with the girls' minds as well, but as the girls cry out in anguish, Sylia hears them in her mind. She snaps out of her trance and then fires on Largo again, finally destroying him. With Largo dead, the Boomers stop functioning and the Knight Sabers destroy them, and the boring machine also stops just before it breaches the nuclear reactor. Personality Brian Mason/Largo is treacherous and manipulative. He disassociates himself with humanity, which he regards as weak and inherently self-destructive, and acknowledges Boomers as a superior form of life. It is this fascination with artificial intelligence that pushed him into wanting to become a Boomer in the first place. While he claims to want to purge humanity in order to free Boomers from oppression, he is actually driven by an insatiable thirst for power, which ultimately is a very human quality. Abilities Largo has claimed to be immortal, but the truth of this claim only goes as far as preserving his consciousness via computer and cybernetic technology. He has built various Boomer bodies, both as autonomous weapons to pit his enemies against and bodies for his own consciousness to control. Category:Robot Creators Category:Androids Category:Sentient Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyberneticists Category:Animated Robots Category:Bubblegum Crisis